Social networking services such as Facebook, Google Plus and Twitter are widely used worldwide. Via the social networking services, people freely post news they have heard, their activities, their ideas and/or opinions, images and/or videos, and/or anything they want to share with others. Among myriads of information people posted, some information is false and thus useless.